Switch it up with an other end
by Grace-1997
Summary: My version how Switch it up should have ended! :D What if Cece got hurt really bad while she walked into the door and after a little bit walking again, she almost fainted again and Ty brought her to the doctor? What if Ty finds something out thanks to the doctor that he wasn't supposed to know? A Cy one shot! I do not own Shake it up! :D (Like always :D )


**Hay guys here's a new one shot from me! It's Cy and it was in my head since i watched Switch it up but i never wrote it down. So i'm doing it right now :D Well anyway here's my new Cy one shot! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**What if Cece got hurt really bad while she walked into the door and after a little bit walking again, she almost fainted again and Ty brought her to the doctor? What if Ty finds something out at the doctor that he wasn't supposed to know?**

**Ty's POV:**

I was with Cece and Rocky in my wardrobe after, Cece knocked herself out. Rocky sat on the chair before the mirror and Cece sat on the couch with me and even though she was smiling again with that adorable smile of hers, you could see she wasn't really good. I really cared about her. Like **really really. **To be honest, i'm in love with her and it hurt me to see her like that. ,,Cece... Do you really don't want to go to the doctor? You look really pale.'' , i asked her for the hundred time in the past hour. Cece shook her head again and then stood up.

,,No, really everything is o-'', but before she said anything else she tripped over her own feet and fall down on the couch, with her face down in my lap. Rocky rolled her eyes but looked concerned at Cece. I chuckled. ,,Well, i guess , i have to take you to the doctor.'' , i told her and picked her easily up , before she could complain. She got hit pretty hard, maybe the doctor should really get a look at her. Cece groaned and had her hands around my neck to not fall down. A shiver went through my spine as i was carrying her.

Rocky looked at me knowing. She knew i was in love with Cece and she probably thought, it would help me, to go alone with her to the doctor. Well, i don't think that would really help but Rocky said anyway: ,, I have to go home right after rehearsal, mom said. I'll see you guys later. Call me when you know what's wrong with Cece.'' I nodded and Rocky walked out. Cece looked up to me, with her beautiful brown eyes, were also hurt were in. She had more ache then she admitted.

I carried her out of the Shake it up- studio, ignoring the staring from the other dancers and into my car. After i made sure she sat steady in her seat i drove to the doctor, as fast as i could. I didn't want Cece to faint. As we were at the hospital (i decided to go there, since it would take forever to get an appointment at the doctor and she really needed help **quick**) and they brought her to some doctor who checked her.

I sat outside the room, waiting for the doctor to came out. After twenty minutes he got out and told me : ,,You're girlfriend is perfectly fine. Just some circulation problems and dizziness. Did her dyslexia got in not to far ago?'' I replied: ,, I'm not her boyfriend, I- wait, her dyslexia?'' I was shocked. Cece had dyslexia? As the doctor realized that he told me something, i probably wasn't supposed to know, he looked guilty but then answered: ,,Yes her dyslexia. She has it since the first class, stood in her sick file. I thought maybe if she had problems with it, it could have something to do with it.''

I just stood there more shocked. I knew Cece since years and she never told me she has dyslexia. The girl i love ( well she didn't know that, but oh well), never told me she has dyslexia. I thought she trusted me. Why did she never told me? As the doctor saw my expression he told me: ,,Most of the people, who has something like this, didn't want to tell it much people. I think it was really uncomfortable for her, to talk about it.'' I nodded hesitant. Even though the doctor was probably right, i was still a little bit angry.

Then i asked the doctor: ,,Can i take her home with me?'' The doctor nodded and walked aside so i could walk into the room. First i had to talk to Cece.

**Cece's POV:**

After the doctor told me, what i had and asked me things about my dyslexia, he walked out , to get Ty. Ty was so sweet, he brought me to the doctor and he really was concerned. Well, he always is sweet... Wow, that's what love does with you. Yeah you heard right, i love him. Oh, well but back to the subject. I wondered what took Ty so long to come in. After ten minutes he finally came in, looking concerned but also... angry?

I still laid down in the hospital bed, since i felt still a little bit dizzy. I smiled at him and he smiled slightly back, but something was wrong with him. He sat down besides me and asked me: ,,How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?'' , he asked me with some odd tone in his voice. I think he knew something. ,,I'm feeling better. Still really dizzy. He said something about some circulation problems and dizziness. Nothing serious.'' , i replied

Ty nodded and then asked again: ,,Nothing about your dyslexia?'' Oh shit. The doctor told him. Now i knew why Ty looked angry. ,,Ty , i-'' i started but he cut me off, angry. ,,Why did you never told me, Cece? Am i not important enough for you to know that? Don't you trust me?'' I saw tears welling up in my eyes. If i ever had a chance with Ty, i now screwed it up.

I replied sad, not looking him in the eyes: ,,Ty , i never told anyone except my family and Rocky. I don't like it to talk about, being retarded with a stupid weird disorder. I really trust you, but i don't want to talk about it with anyone. I'm always afraid that people would make fun of me, especially you, the guy i like and-'' I quickly covered my hand with my mouth? Did i really just say that?

Ty looked at me shocked. ,,You l-like me?'', he asked shocked. I nodded, tears were streaming now down my face. Ty smiled at me and then told me: ,,Cece , i forgive you. I can understand you. People can be really mean but i would never laugh about you. You're not retarded, you're beautiful and incredible. I really like you, too.'' Now i was the one, who looked shocked at him. Tyler Blue likes me? Oh my god.

Then Ty brushed my tears away and leaned down. He put his lips on mine and kissed me. I immediately kissed back and it felt like heaven. I can't believe Tyler Blue likes me. I was so happy right now. As we broke apart after 23 seconds, we just smiled at each other, our foreheads touching. Maybe, going to the doctor, wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
